Restaurant
The Restaurant is the second build you will be offered once you open The Bay area, and is located in the center of the Bay. 'Requirement:' Upgrade the Workshop to Level 1 'Repair the Restaurant:' In order to use the Restaurant, you will first need to restore it. Then you will be able to use it to craft recipes to complete the orders for the Tourists. The Restaurant quest will be added to your to-do list, which you can access from any land. Ruined Restaurant *Collect 4 Aprons (Coffee House, Upgraded Coffee House) *Collect 7 Whisks (Mansion) *Collect 15 Pepper Pots (Convience Store, Upgraded Convenience Store) *Pay 5000 'Craft recipes in the Restaurant:' You are given 2 slots to craft recipes. When the first item is finished, the next item in the queue will start automatically. You can buy more slots using , and you can have a maximum of 5 slots. Sc-bay-area-restaurant-level1.png|Restaurant (Level 1) sc-bay-area-restaurant-level2.PNG|Restaurant (Level 2) sc-bay-area-restaurant-level3.PNG|Restaurant (Level 3) - page 1 sc-bay-area-restaurant-level3a.PNG|Restaurant (Level 3) - page 2 sc-bay-area-restaurant-level4.PNG|Restaurant (Level 4) - page 1 sc-bay-area-restaurant-level4a.PNG|Restaurant (Level 4) - page 2 sc-bay-area-restaurant-level5.PNG|Restaurant (Level 5) - page 1 sc-bay-area-restaurant-level5a.PNG|Restaurant (Level 5) - page 2 sc-bay-area-restaurant-level5b.PNG|Restaurant (Level 5) - page 3 sc-bay-area-restaurant-level6.PNG|Restaurant (Level 6) - page 1 sc-bay-area-restaurant-level6a.PNG|Restaurant (Level 6) - page 2 sc-bay-area-restaurant-level6b.PNG|Restaurant (Level 6) - page 3 'Restaurant (Level 1)' Tourist Breakfast - 6h *10 Sauce Selections (Ship) *1 Pottery (Workshop) *1 Crockery (Workshop) Tourist Dinner - 6h *10 Cereal (Ship) *1 Pottery (Workshop) *1 Cloth (Workshop) 'Restaurant (Level 2)' Tourist Breakfast - 6h *9 Sauce Selections (Ship) *1 Pottery (Workshop) *1 Crockery (Workshop) Tourist Dinner - 6h *9 Cereal (Ship) *1 Pottery (Workshop) *1 Cloth (Workshop) 'Restaurant (Level 3)' Tourist Breakfast - 4h *8 Sauce Selections (Ship) *1 Pottery (Workshop) *1 Crockery (Workshop) Tourist Dinner - 4h *6 Cereal (Ship) *1 Pottery (Workshop) *1 Cloth (Workshop) Fruit Plate - 3h *4 Sauce Selections (Ship) *2 Mango (Garden Patch) *1 Blood Orange (Garden Patch) *2 Pottery (Workshop) Snack Tray - 3h *6 Cereal (Ship) *2 Vegetables (Garden Patch) *2 Blood Orange (Garden Patch) *1 Crockery (Workshop) 'Restaurant (Level 4)' Tourist Breakfast - 4h *7 Sauce Selections (Ship) *1 Pottery (Workshop) *1 Crockery (Workshop) Tourist Dinner - 3h *4 Cereal (Ship) *1 Pottery (Workshop) *1 Cloth (Workshop) Fruit Plate - 3h *6 Sauce Selections (Ship) *2 Mango (Garden Patch) *1 Blood Orange (Garden Patch) *2 Pottery (Workshop) Snack Tray - 3h *5 Cereal (Ship) *2 Vegetables (Garden Patch) *2 Blood Orange (Garden Patch) *1 Crockery (Workshop) 'Restaurant (Level 5)' Tourist Breakfast - 3h *5 Sauce Selections (Ship) *1 Pottery (Workshop) *1 Crockery (Workshop) Tourist Dinner - 2½ h *4 Cereal (Ship) *1 Pottery (Workshop) *1 Cloth (Workshop) Fruit Plate - 2h *3 Sauce Selections (Ship) *1 Mango (Garden Patch) *1 Blood Orange (Garden Patch) *2 Pottery (Workshop) Snack Tray - 2h *3 Cereal (Ship) *1 Vegetables (Garden Patch) *1 Blood Orange (Garden Patch) *1 Crockery (Workshop) Vegetable Salad - 4h *7 Sauce Selections (Ship) *1 Vegetables (Garden Patch) *1 Fig (Garden Patch) *1 Fine China (Workshop) 'Restaurant (Level 6)' Tourist Breakfast - 2h *4 Sauce Selections (Ship) *1 Pottery (Workshop) *1 Crockery (Workshop) Tourist Dinner - 1½ h *3 Cereal (Ship) *1 Pottery (Workshop) *1 Cloth (Workshop) Fruit Plate - 1½ h *3 Sauce Selections (Ship) *1 Mango (Garden Patch) *1 Blood Orange (Garden Patch) *2 Pottery (Workshop) Snack Tray - 1h *2 Cereal (Ship) *1 Vegetables (Garden Patch) *1 Blood Orange (Garden Patch) *1 Crockery (Workshop) Vegetable Salad - 3h *6 Sauce Selections (Ship) *1 Vegetables (Garden Patch) *1 Fig (Garden Patch) *1 Fine China (Workshop) Fruit Smoothie - 3h *5 Cereal (Ship) *1 Mango (Garden Patch) *1 Fig (Garden Patch) *1 Fine Crockery (Workshop) 'Restaurant Upgrades:' In order to upgrade the Restaurant to Level 2, you must first upgrade the Workshop to Level 2. 'Upgrade 2/7:' *Collect 14 Broccoli (Greengrocer's Shop) *Collect 16 Vanilla Sticks (Pub, Upgraded Pub) *Collect 18 Pans (Hostel, Upgraded Hostel) *Pay 8000 In order to upgrade the Restaurant to Level 3, you must first upgrade the Workshop to Level 3. 'Upgrade 3/7:' *Collect 1 Cloth (Workshop) *Collect 1 Crockery (Workshop) *Collect 1 Pottery (Workshop) *Collect 4 Coffee Table (Furniture Factory - 1h) *Pay 41,000 In order to upgrade the Restaurant to Level 4, you must first upgrade the Workshop to Level 4. 'Upgrade 4/7:' *Collect 30 Lettuce (Wok Cafe, Upgraded Wok Cafe) *Collect 12 Bowls of Soup (Family Restaurant) *Collect 9 Eggs (Wooden House) *Collect 10 Pineapples (Villa, Villa with a Pool) *Pay 190,000 In order to upgrade the Restaurant to Level 5, you must first upgrade the Workshop to Level 5. 'Upgrade 5/7:' *Collect 1 Crockery (Workshop) *Collect 8 Pumpkin Pies (Luxury Apartment) *Collect 15 Sweets (Candy Factory - Cherry Cupcake, Toffee Apple, Cherry Pie, Choco-log, Cake with Berries, Chocolate, Eclair, Honey Pie, Cheesecake) *Collect 20 Bags of Chips (Farm - Potatoes - 8h) *Collect 45 Shrimp (Bungalow) *Pay 456,000 In order to upgrade the Restaurant to Level 6, you must first upgrade the Workshop to Level 6. 'Upgrade 6/7:' *Collect 6 Fine Crockery (Workshop) *Collect 6 Fine China (Workshop) *Collect 8 Cloths (Workshop) *Collect 12 Crockery (Workshop) *Collect 9 Pottery (Workshop) *Pay 1,285,000 In order to upgrade the Restaurant to Level 7, you must first upgrade the Workshop to Level 7. MORE INFO COMING SOON! Category:The Bay Category:Production